Feliz Navidad
by MatveySunflower
Summary: Romano decided to stay with Spain for Christmas for some reason, and things get intense. Rated M for a reason people! I know I'm late with my Christmas story, but... please forgive me! I'm only human -wink wink- Human names and country names used.


I know I'm a little late with this, but I just forgot to post it yesterday! Please forgive me?

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Hetalia.

Warnings: Rated M for swearing and the yummy citrus at the end. Yes, it's yaoi. If you don't like don't read. Thank you.

~PAGE BREAK~

"When you're done watching Rudolph, come in the living room and open a present." Antonio says.

"I wasn't watching that!" I yell at him as he leaves the room. "Stupido Spagna." I mutter under my breath, turning off the TV (for the record, I was asleep) and getting up off the bed. "It's not even Christmas yet!" I yell as I walk downstairs to the living room.

Spain's sitting next to the tree and smiling at me, "I know, but I thought you'd want to open one of your presents early."

"That translates to _you_ wanting me to open one of my presents early, si?"

"Si." Spain says

I sigh, "Fine, which one?" I cross my arms.

Spain pulls out a bow and sticks it on his head, "Unwrap me Roma~"

At first I'm confused, but then as soon as I understand what he's telling me to do, I turn red. I turn away from him, "No way in Hell."

Suddenly there are arms around me and his head is on my shoulder, "Oh little Roma~ por favor?"

"It's not Christmas yet." I state.

"So would you do it tomorrow then?"

I feel my face heat up even more, "No! Why would I want to do that?"

"Oh Roma, you're hurting my feelings."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Oh, but I think you do~" He traces a finger down my stomach and across the slight bulge in my pants.

I struggle free of his grasp and manage to take a few steps before he grabs my arm and turns me around, "Come on Lovi, please?"

I stare into his green eyes, lost for a moment. But then the moment's broken and I shove him away from me. "Not in a million lifetimes."

He follows me to the bedroom, "Do you not realize what I've given you?"

"I know what you want." I state plainly, not looking at him.

"It doesn't matter what I want Lovino, it only matters what _you_ want."

I hate it when he uses my real name! He makes it sound so… sexy… damn.

"What the Hell does that mean?" I ask.

"It means that I'm _giving _myself to you, as a gift. And I don't care what you do with your stuff."

Is this a free pass for me to do whatever I want with him? So I could throw him out the nearest window?!

"And no, you can't throw me away. I'll keep coming back."

Damn it. I finally turn to look at him, "So you'll do _anything_ I want you to?"

He nods, "Si."

"Fine. Go away and leave me alone."

"And where am I to go, Roma? This is my house, after all."

"So? Does it look like I care?"

"Roma, why did you agree to stay here with me?" He gets closer to me. I back up and hit a wall. Antonio puts a hand on either side of me, as if to trap me between him and the wall. "I know it's not because you wanted to spend the holidays with me, because you could really care less about them. I know it's not because you wanted to watch Rudolph."

"I wasn't watching that!"

He smiles a little, "See? So if you didn't come here because it's Christmas, then why?"

"I-I…" I try to think, but I fail at it.

"Lovi, you came here because you wanted to see me."

"No I didn't!" I argue, "I wanted to see your tree."

"Then why haven't you tried to escape yet?"

I notice that he's so close that our noses are almost touching.

I roll my eyes, "Fine." I push him hard enough that he falls onto the bed. "Stay."

"But Lovi-"

"I said stay." I find some scarves that Francis must have left here and take them back to where Toni is sitting obediently on the bed. I use them to tie his hands to opposite sides of the headboard. He just watches me, green eyes wide. When I finish tying him up, I straddle him. "Remember, you were the one who told me to play with my toys however I wanted to."

"So I'm your toy now?"

"Si." I put my hands on his chest and start undoing the buttons of his white shirt. When all the buttons have been taken care of, I push it off his body as much as possible.

"Too bad I can't take it off all the way." He winks at me.

"That's not a problem." I quickly find his sewing kit (don't ask) in the drawer next to the bed and use the scissors from it to cut the shirt off of him.

"What the Hell Romano?!"

I glare at him, "You're not supposed to call me that! Besides, I can do whatever I want with _my_ present, right? And you're not supposed to save the wrapping paper anyway."

Toni says nothing as I put the kit away and sit back on him. My hands explore his chest, and I even give a few kisses to the warm, tan skin. My hands wonder down to his waist and make quick work of the belt and button.

"Lovi, this isn't fair."

"I can do whatever I want."

He frowns.

"Don't do that, it's not very attractive. You look better when you smile." I admit. Despite everything I do, I hate to see him upset. I love his smile; it lights up his entire face. I lean down and press my lips to his, battling for dominance with my tongue, and allowing him to win.

I shed my own shirt and toss it to the floor with his. When I go to remove his pants, they're already gone. He wiggles his toes and smirks, "I'm talented."

"I can see that." I mutter. Noticing the hard bulge that I'm sitting on, I smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" Spain raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I lie, "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"What are you thinking about?"

"That's none of your damn business." I cross my arms.

The smile returns to his face, "Okay, if you say so! But Lovi, why won't you untie me? I can't touch you when I'm all bound up like this."

"That's the point." I say blankly, which makes him frown again. "Hey, you're the one who said I can do whatever I want with my present. You _gave _yourself to me, remember? And, also, you practically _begged _to be played with. Hence me playing with my toys."

Spain raises an eyebrow, "I also remember that you didn't want anything to do with me ten minutes ago. What changed?"

I shrug, "Nothing. You're right." I get off of him and walk out, ignoring him when he tries to call me back. I smirk when I close the door, we'll see how he likes being ignored.

I go to the living room and look at the presents under the tree. Most of them are for me from Toni. In fact, very few are for him… I look up at the tree that I helped him decorate about a week ago. Of course, I didn't want to, but he'd forced me to. There are a lot of handmade ornaments with pictures of him and me in them. There are also quite a few with just me in them. I sigh, guess he does care about me, huh?

I stand up and go back to the bedroom.

"Roma!" He smiles at me, "You're back!"

"Si, I am." I say quietly. I walk over to the bed and slowly untie one of his hands. I sit on the edge of the bed while he undoes the other one.

"What's wrong?" He wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Nothing." I mutter.

He sighs, "Fine. Looks like we won't get to play then."

As he moves away, I turn and grab his arm, stopping him from going anywhere. He's startled, I can tell, and he seems even more surprised when I put a hand on his cheek, and with an embarrassed blush on my face, I kiss him.

Spain gasps, "Roma."

"Shut up and kiss me already you bastard, or do you need an invitation?"

Antonio smiles, putting a hand on the back of my head and kissing me. He pushes me down onto the bed, guiding me to a comfortable position. Without breaking our kiss, Toni manages to get my pants off (he did say he was talented) and drops them to the floor.

I growl under my breath, making Spain pause, "What's wrong mi amor?"

"I didn't take advantage of you like I should have."

He chuckles, "That's okay; the day is still young."

"It's almost nine. I don't call that young." I mutter, running my fingers lightly down his chest.

"But you're not leaving tomorrow, are you?"

I shrug, I'd actually planned to leave tonight, but I knew that I'd never get away from him that easy, so I was going to leave before he woke up in the morning.

I'm distracted by a pair of lips pressing lightly against my own. He pulls away before I can kiss back, "Please don't leave. Tomorrow is Christmas, Lovi, and I wanted to spend it with you."

"You know I don't care about the holidays." I state bluntly.

Spain shrugs and slips my underwear off, stopping to lick the tip of my member, before pulling his own off. "But I do, and I also care about you, you know that."

"Can we stop talking about this? Please?" I squirm as he slips two fingers into me and scissors them apart, stretching me out for something much bigger.

He frowns, "Roma, why do you have to be so mean?"

I wince as he adds the third finger, "Just shut up Toni!" I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss me, slipping my tongue into my surprised lover's mouth and tickling the roof of his mouth. After applying lube to his member, he lines himself up and presses the tip into me. I hiss in pain as he pushes into me until he's in to the hilt, then he pauses.

"You know I love you Lovino, I always have."

"Jeez! Just shut up and fuck me already!"

Spain smirks, "As you wish." He pulls out almost all the way and then rams back into me, setting a fast pace.

I rock my body to match his pace, meeting him thrust for thrust. My own dick aches for attention, so I reach down and stroke myself, allowing a little moan to escape my lips.

Antonio smirks and begins angling his thrusts, grabbing my hands and pinning them both above my head.

"S-stop it you bastard." I try to sound angry, but I just can't. I'm about to say something else, but Spain suddenly hits a spot inside me that makes me arch my back and moan in pleasure. "Th-there, Toni… Again…"

As he hits the spot again and again, Spain reaches one hand down to continue what my own hand started, and I know I can't hold on for much longer.

"S-Spain, I'm gonna…"

"Come for me Roma." He whispers in my ear.

As I reach climax, I scream his name, and he releases deep inside me. Spain stops himself from collapsing on top of me, and manages to roll to the side, pulling out along the way. He then pulls me close, kissing the top of my head and stroking my hair.

"Te amo Lovino, Feliz Navidad."

"Ti amo troppo Antonio, buon Natale." I mutter before falling asleep to the steady sound of his heart beating with mine.


End file.
